Jade Oliver
by Serene Cullen
Summary: Squeal to West Girls.  Jade and Beck finally get over all the drama of high school only to face a new set of problems.  Enjoy  Serene Cullen  Thank you to all my loyal readers i hope you enjoy this
1. Complications

AN: This is the first chapter of Jade Oliver which is a squeal to my other story West Girls enjoy ~Serene Cullen

Complications

Jade sat at the lunch table with Beck his arm around her shoulder. The two were finally back to normal. A month after the dance Beck and Jade's relationship was as stable as ever. Their friends were happy and Harmony kept her distance.

"Hi everyone," the last statement was made null and void as Harmony approached the table of friends. "I just got assigned to show the new girl around." Harmony showed everyone her new friend. "Her name's Amber and she needs some lunch buddies."

Jade didn't even turn to see the girl but everyone else did "holy similar!" Robbie said.

Jade looked then and in front of her stood a girl who could have been her real sister. The girl looked taller than Jade was. Her hair was black and she had red highlights in it. Her clothes were black and ripped just like Jade's were and she wore wicked hot combat boots. Jade raised her pierced eyebrow and the girl shot her a glare.

Amber popped her gum and smacked it annoyingly. "Table's full," Jade said.

"I see two spots," Amber said taking the one next to Beck.

"And here's two more," Jade said standing up and leading Beck away.

"What was that about?" Beck asked as the two walked away.

"I don't like her," Jade clarified "it's another one of Harmony's attempts to lure you away."

"But I thought she wanted me for herself?"

"I guess she doesn't care who just not me."

"But why? That doesn't make sense."

"I don't know maybe she figures you'll be easier to steal from her."

"Hey Jade," Beck said nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

"Hm?" she looked at him disinterested from her seat on the stage.

"I had this big plan and I was going to do something super elaborate but this seems more perfect actually." She raised her eyebrow at him and he reached into his backpack exhaling. He got out a box and bent down in front of her.

"Beck what are you doing?" Jade asked alarmed.

"Jadelyn West I've been dating you collectively for three years and seven months. I love you with all my heart and I swear that will _never_ change. I want you to be mine forever and I'll be yours forever. No dumb goth look alike is going to steal me from you and neither is some jealous sister. I'm yours, if you'll have me?" he asked.

She looked at him wide eyed. Jade spent her life running from problems, running from her parents, and the abuse. Running from her boyfriend stealing sister. She couldn't run from this and what scared her was she didn't want to. She pushed herself from the stage and kissed him hard.

"I'll keep you forever and not a day less," she kissed him.

"Hey this is where you two ran off to," Andre said walking in with the group. Which unfortunately included Harmony and Amber.

"You're still taking me to that dinner or whatever you had planned," Jade said ignoring the group. Beck was already off his knee and the ring was on her finger.

Cat screamed being the first to notice the ring. "OH MY GOD IT'S SO SHINEY!" She ran over to the couple drawing everyone's attention to the ring now resting on Jade's left hand ring finger.

"Oh my God!" Tori said rushing over.

"You proposed man?" Andre asked also coming over.

"That's such a gorgeous stone!" Trina said appearing behind Tori.

"Thanks I love it," Jade said shrugging.

"Nice taste," Robbie said. The boys were in their corner and the girls were in their own.

"Where'd you get the diamond?" Andre asked.

"Kay I love the jingle," Beck said.

"I know its catchy isn't it?" Andre added. "So how much did it cost?"

"Everything I own," Beck said chuckling "about $3000."

"How'd you get that kind of money?" Rex asked.

"I've been submitting some stories and such to magazines. I've also caught like two small acting jobs. They don't make much but I was able to afford a nice ring and I saved some money for the wedding and dinners and stuff."

"Smart to save up," Andre said. "So who's the best man?"

"Dude you've been my friend since second grade it's got your name all over it. Robbie I'd like it if you and Rex would be my groomsmen."

"We'd love that!" Robbie said excited.

"Cat I need you to be my maid of honor," Jade said nonchalantly. Cat screamed and hugged her. "And even though I hate you Tori I do need a bride's maid."

Tori smiled and hugged Jade "I'd love to!"

"Good then everything's falling into place. One last thing to take care of, Andre!"

"Yo!" Andre said looking over and causing the rest of the guys to look over.

"As Beck's best mas you have duties. One of them is throwing the bachelor party."

"You're ok with me having a bachelor party?" Beck asked confused.

"Just don't have a stripper," Jade said threateningly.

"I don't want a stripper," he said kissing her softly.

"You remember that and this marriage will work just fine."

"You _can't_ marry HER!" Harmony screeched reminding everyone of her presence.

"And this is why you're not invited," Jade said readjusting her skull backpack.

Harmony snarled "she's not good enough!" Harmony yelled "she's too complicated and too violent and too ugly!"

"She's anything but," Beck said glaring at Harmony.

"I like her style," Amber said speaking up for the first time in the meeting.

Jade nodded in acceptance, giving her silent approval of the new girl.

"You!" Harmony yelled at Amber "are supposed to steal _him_ _from her_!" Harmony yelled in frustration.

"You didn't tell me she was a goth," Amber replied looking sharply at Harmony.

"So what's the difference?"

"It's a code," Amber said simply and everyone looked at Jade to confirm.

"One of two things happen when two _real_ goths meet. One they meet and instantly try to kill each other or out attitude one another. Or they become fast friends."

"So friends it is," Amber said.

"Beck's mine," Jade clarified.

"The ring confirms it."


	2. Some Planning

Some Planning

"So what kind of wedding do you want?" Beck asked the sleepy Jade in his arms.

"Does it matter?" Jade asked snuggling into Beck's arms. "We aren't getting married soon right?"

"Jade," Beck said smiling down at her. "I want to marry you and I frankly don't care if we do it while we're in school."

"Oh ya we'll make a guest list of all our friends and they'll all RSVP but some of them will have to miss it because of homework."

He frowned at her and attacked her with kisses. He kissed all over her neck and face and she actually giggled. However a quick punch to the gut stopped the tickling kisses and also the giggling.

"We'll make it over a break then everyone can come," Beck said looking at her adoringly.

She stared at him "are you sure we should rush into this?"

"Did you mean to say no instead of yes?" Beck asked playfully.

"I meant to say yes stupid I just think we might want to wait."

"I don't want to wait I want you," he said rolling over on top of her and kissing her.

When he lifted his lips from hers she looked at him with love "fine we'll have it over spring break."

"Good," he said kissing her.

"Now I'm sleepy we'll look at some wedding books tomorrow ok?"

"Yes my queen," he said kissing the top of her head and allowing her to fall asleep in his arms.

Jade woke up early and wiggled her way out of Beck's arms. She went to the bathroom and was about to climb back into bed. _Wife_ she thought didn't they have duties or something? They did…stuff for their husbands. She looked at Beck he was going to be her husband, which would make her his wife. That meant she needed to do something nice or something.

What did wives usually do in the movies? She suddenly remembered that in almost every movie she'd seen the wife usually cooks breakfast for her husband.

Jade went over to his fridge and found some bacon, a few eggs, ham, and orange juice. She went over to the stove and put on some bacon and started an omelet. She cut up the cooked ham and chopped up some bacon too. She put the bacon bits and ham into the omelet and flipped it together. She took the now finished omelet and put it on a plate. Then she started cooking bacon. As she put it in the bacon grease sparked up and flew onto her hand. It only hurt a little so she didn't bother with it. Instead she continued to cook the bacon.

"Something smells yummy," Beck said coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I made stuff," she said motioning to the omelet on the plate and the bacon.

"Baby," Beck said spinning her around and looking at her arms. "You hurt yourself!"

"No it's not that big of a deal," she protested "it only hurt a little."

"Babe," he said wiping her arm off to reveal already forming blisters. "It's not just that you have to be worried about they cause blisters."

Jade frowned at her arm as he put a cool cloth on it "will it go away after this?"

"No," he said kissing her softly "it'll take a few days but it's no big deal."

"I look ugly!" she protested.

"No you don't, you look fine baby it'll go away it's not that big of a deal. Thank you for breakfast too babe it looks great."

"I'm glad you think so," she said moving the bacon onto a plate for him.

"Thanks," Beck said sitting down and fishing out some wedding magazines. "What kind of dress do you think you want?"

"Black," she said innocently.

"Babe," Beck said a bit innocently.

"Come on Beck think about it, it'd be totally unique."

"Maybe not in a good way," he said softly.

"Fine I'll wear an icky white dress, for you."

"Thank you," he said kissing her softly. "You'll still look beautiful Jade."

"I know," she said flipping through the magazine. "What kind of food do we want?"

"Seafood?"

"Not unless they take the tails off the shrimp," she said flipping through more of the pages.

"Oh fine no seafood we don't need you destroying our buffet. Mexican?"

"What if it's spicy and I burn my tongue then we can't kiss. But if you want Mexican-"

"No!" Beck said instantly killing that idea "so Indian's out too. Alright, what do you think about a Japanese chef to make everything fresh for our guests?"

"Two," she said "I don't want everything getting held up."

"Fine two it is," he said kissing her.

"Yay," she said then shot him a flirty look "wanna practice the honeymoon?"


	3. A Dress For The Bride

AN: To my anonymous reviewer you asked if I would read your Bade and Cabbie story Lost I will I'd love to I love Bade…but I don't know who you are you didn't leave your user name…so if I could have that I'll gladly read and review

A Dress For The Bride

"So what do you think you want?" Cat asked as she, Tori, and Jade walked the street to the bridal gown shop.

"I don't know but I don't want a ball gown or a mermaid. Those are to girly for my taste." The three girls walked into the bridal store and a happy go lucky girl greeted them at the counter.

"Do you know what you want?" the girl asked smiling at Jade.

"Not a ball gown and not a mermaid," Jade said looking at the girl uncaringly.

"Alright I'll go line up some possibilities for you, you and your friends can sit over there. She led them to a couch that surrounded a pedestal and mirrors.

"What do you think Beck would like?" Jade asked her two friends.

"He'll like anything you wear Jade," Tori said.

"I know but I want some direction as to what I should be trying on."

"I don't know," Tori said.

"I'm sure you'll know when you see it," Cat told her excitedly and playing with her hair.

"I have a few samples here for you," the associate said and led Jade to the back.

Despite what Jade had told the woman she still brought a ball gown.

Jade protested and protested until she was blue in the face yet somehow she ended up coming out in the hideous ball gown anyways. She hated it and Tori and Cat read her face well enough not to praise the dress at all. Instead the two found every detail wrong with it and tore it to shreds. The shop keeper took Jade back into the dressing room crestfallen yet determined.

After about fifteen more dresses in various styles, two more ball gowns and three mermaids too! Jade gave up.

"I'll walk down the isle in my prom dress I don't care!" she screeched walking from the dressing room.

"Uh-oh," Cat and Tori whispered exchanging worried looks.

A very angry Jade stomped from the room once again in her normal attire. Tori and Cat instantly sprung up and were at her side. "Jade what about your dress?" Tori asked.

"I'm not getting one."

"But Beck was so excited about it," Cat said.

"He'll get over it," Jade snarled stomping away.

"The silhouette really did look beautiful with all the lace Jade," Tori tried again.

"I hated it, it was way too tight and I felt like my boobs were going to fall out of it. Beck wouldn't like that one at all." Jade snarled frustrated.

"I know Jade but-" Tori was interrupted as Jade stopped dead in her tracks.

"That's the one," she whispered staring at a dress. The dress was white and a tube top, it was very obviously made of silk too. It hugged kindly at the middle and just below the waist the fabric begun to bunch up into two wonderful layers. At the side of the dress a red rose pinned the layers in place.

Jade rushed over to it and Tori and Cat followed. Jade had never seen a more lovely dress than the one before her. "Look," Cat cooed "it comes with gloves too!" It did indeed come with gloves that cut off just above the elbow.

"It's perfect," Jade sighed as she felt the silk fabric in between her fingers.

"We'll get the associate to remove it from the manikin," Tori said running off with Cat.

"So you like this one?" the chipper girl asked.

"Yes I love it," Jade said as the girl removed it from the manikin.

"Well we'll get you right into it then."

Begrudgingly Jade allowed the girl to help her again. But when she came out in front of the mirror she didn't have one problem. Ok well the red rose was obnoxious but it could be dyed black for some flare.

"Don't you think your fiancé won't like the untraditional length?" the sales girl asked.

"He'll love it," Jade whispered. "It's different but in a good way and it somehow still manages to fit in even though some may find it untraditional and annoying. It's like me in a dress form."

"It is," Cat giggled "Beck will love it one hundred percent grantee."

AN: okey dokey guys I'm really loving this series actually but I wanted to warn you that these next few days (Thursday to Monday) are a little crazy and stressful for me with school and friends so it may be awhile until I update but I'll try to be frequent. Also I plan to upload another story (curse you brain!) called : Such a Twisted Juliet. Despite the sound it's going to be happy and not angsty. (I hope) it'll be Bade obviously. Watch for it thanks all of my loyal readers. ~Serene Cullen


	4. Guest List

Guest List

"I'm home," Jade said walking into the trailer and seeing Harmony and Beck sitting on the floor. Both remained silent but turned to her. Jade looked at the situation but couldn't come to a conclusion _trust Beck_ her mind told her. "What's going on?" she set a hand on her hip and looked at Beck.

"Beck asked me to come here to make out," Harmony said smiling happily and leaning towards Beck.

Jade's self-control was improving as she didn't attack Harmony and break up with Beck. Instead she turned her head to Beck. "I was asking Harmony to stop trying to get into my pants and make up with you. She's your sister and I thought that maybe she should be at the wedding."

"I don't want her there babe," Jade said walking over to him sitting down and pulling him up. "I just want you there," she kissed him softly.

Harmony shoved Jade onto the ground and walked out "you deserve better," she shot at Beck as she left.

Beck ran his hand through his hair waiting for Jade to get up and chase after her. Beck looked down when Jade still hadn't gotten up. She held her head in her hands and whimpered. Beck knelt down and pulled her into his lap "are you ok?" he asked concerned.

"No I hit my head on the damn corner," Jade said pouting.  
"Do you want ice?"

"Ya I think so," Jade said.

Beck picked Jade up fairly easily considering his small arms. He set her on his bed and went over to his freezer. He got out some ice and set it gently on her head. "Come lay," Beck said pulling her head onto his lap where it laid gingerly. "So did you find a dress?"

"I did and I love it. It's actually perfect for us," she said shivering a little bit from the icy touch.

"So it's black?" Beck asked smiling down at her.

"A flower on it is going to be dyed black but it's actually white."

"I wasn't expecting that," Beck said touching her nose softly.

"I know darling that's why it's a wonderful surprise."

"So you aren't going to show me are you?"

"NO!" she yelled upset.

"Ok I'm sorry my queen," he said kissing her lips. "We need a guest list babe," Jade groaned "I know you hate people but we need it."

"I want you there that's all."

"What about our bridesmaids and maid of honor and best man and all?"

"They can come if they want to," Beck smiled at her.

"What about our parents?"

"Naw they don't have to come," Jade smirked.

"So I'll make up the guest list myself them?" Beck asked.

"Do what you want," she said twirling a strand of hair around her finger.

"Does your head feel better?"

"Ya it does, I'm tiered love can we sleep now?"

"Aren't you supposed to be staying with your dad?"

"Why you wanna have the sleep over at my house tonight?"

"Will he kill me?"

"Unlikely."

"I'll pack then," Beck said kissing her and going over to his closet.

Beck was packing his pajamas when Jade sat up "what are _those_," she asked her eyes narrowed at the offending fabric.

"Pajamas," Beck half questioned half answered.

"And you're packing them because?"

"I need them?" he asked unsure.

"Whenever we stay here you just sleep in your boxers."

"I know but we're staying at your dads and I don't think he'd appreciate me in boxers sleeping on his couch."

"Woah woah woah and now you aren't sleeping with me?"

"Jade," he chuckled "I can't do that you're father wouldn't let me."

"How do you know have you asked him?" she asked Beck annoyed.

"No but I'm assuming-"

"We'll ask when we get there but those _things_ are only a precaution," she said as she shot the pajamas another glare.

AN: Alright so here's this next chapter and also I've added the first chapter of my new Beck and Jade story "Such a Twisted Juliet" please R&R both of these. Thank you my loyal readers ~Serene Cullen


	5. Sleep Over

Sleep Over

"Hi daddy," Jade said casually strolling into the most gorgeous house Beck had ever seen. It wasn't overly large or flashy it was just nicely decorated and perfectly colored.

"Jade," his eager voice greeted from the kitchen "daddy's in here making cookies for his most wonderful daughter."

"They're burning and if you act more normal I'd stay home more often." Jade set her jacket on the coat hanger that had the skull from Pirates of the Caribbean. "Here," she said taking his off too and hanging it "dad freaks if they aren't hung up some star thing." Jade rolled her eyes and led him into the kitchen by his hand. "Daddy," Jade announced her arrival as he was throwing out the cookies upset.

"Jade," he said turning around and looking at Beck confused "why's he here?"

"I want him to spend the night oh and I got my dress today it's on your card."

"Still not happy about that," Johnny said referring to the wedding as he fished through the fridge. "I suppose he can spend the night since you two will be married soon. You aren't going to live in that RV are you?"

Jade looked at Beck and he shrugged "we haven't really talked about it," she admitted.

"I see well maybe we should all go out looking soon and I'll make it you're wedding present," Johnny said leaning on the counter.

"Sounds cool," Jade said as she took Beck's arm from her hand and slung it around her neck.

"I don't like the touchy flaunty flirty," Johnny said uncomfortable.

"He's my fiancé," Jade said rolling her eyes.

"That doesn't mean I have to like it," Johnny said adamantly.

"Sir," Beck interrupted "Jade's given me the job of making the guest list is there anyone you want on there?"

"Me," Johnny said.

"Understandable," Beck said tipping his head to him. "Anyone else?"

"No I don't think so."

"Will do," Beck said.

"We're going up to my room now," Jade said walking up the stairs.

"He's not sleeping in your room," Johnny yelled after her.

"Yes he is," Jade protested "fiancé remember dad."

"My rules remember Jade."

"I want him in my room," Jade said.

"No," Johnny said but Jade ignored him and continued pulling Beck up the stairs.

"Babe," Beck said pulling her into his arms and kissing her cheek. "I'll sleep on the couch it's not a big deal."

Jade pouted as Beck kissed her goodnight and went downstairs.

AN: So I'm becoming bored with this so it's likely that there will only be two more chapters 1 with the house and 2 with the wedding. Then the end. But I hope you've enjoyed it! ~Serene Cullen


	6. House Hunting

House Hunting

"Jade," Beck whispered crawling onto his beauty's bed. She didn't stir or move or anything so he laid beside her and took her into his arms. He kissed her head lightly waiting for her to wake up. Finally she grumbled and turned into him taking a piece of his shirt into her grip. "Hello beautiful girl," he cooed softly in her ear.

"Beck," she groaned cuddling into him.

"Yes?"

"Why are you waking me up so early?"

"We're going to look for houses remember?" Jade shot up awkwardly in her bed.

"What time is it?" she asked worried.

"Eight forty," Jade stumbled out of her bed and quickly over to her closet.

"Why did you wait till now to wake me up!" she yelled trashing threw her clothes.

"I'm sorry I know you like your sleep I was just trying to be nice."

"I don't even have time for a shower," Jade said rushing into her bathroom while simultaneously pulling off her pajama pants.

"You don't need a shower darling you look beautiful," Jade stuck her head out of the bathroom glaring with a toothbrush in her mouth. "I'm just saying," Beck said rolling onto his stomach and watching Jade. She came out of the bathroom in a bra and her underwear. She finally fished out a dress she settled on.

"I'm ready," Jade yelled as she ran down the stairs with Beck.

"Good we're just about to leave," Johnny told her handing her a cup of coffee as she entered the living room.

"I don't like it," Jade said as they walked around the two story house.

"Why not?" Beck asked putting his arm around her. "It's nice."

"The rooms are too small," Jade said leaning into him and playing with her ring. "And our master bathroom is like microscopic with no shower space. My closet isn't big enough and there's only one extra room."

"Well when you say it like that," Beck said chuckling and kissing her head.

"Alright we're on our way to a two story next," Johnny said.

"It's pretty nice," Jade said. "The living rooms perfect it's nice and big and I love how it's attached to the kitchen."

"The kitchen's nice and big too with stainless steel."

"Yup perfect for you to cook all my meals," Jade said winking at him.

"Of course," Beck said bringing her hand to his lips and kissing it lightly.

"I also love all the extra rooms that can be bedrooms later and offices now. Oh and our master is perfect," Jade nearly purred at Beck. "The bathroom is so big it could be it's own bedroom!"

"I know it's wonderful," Beck nuzzled her neck.

"So this is the one then?" Johnny asked.

"Let's look at the backyard first," Jade halted all plans of success.

Beck and Johnny followed Jade outside and she gasped at the amazing backyard. There was an edgeless pool, a spa, a built in barbeque with a wonderfully designed gazebo over it.

"This is gorgeous," Jade said happily.

"Not one problem with it?"

Jade looked long and hard at it studying every aspect. "Yes," she finally said and both men's heads dropped "there's no black."

Beck laughed and hugged her tightly to him "we can fix that."

"By killing the grass?" she asked egarly.

"No," Beck scolded kissing her softly.

"So this is the one?" Johnny asked them.

"Yes," they both said kissing again.

AN: ok so I announced that I wouldn't be continuing this more than two more chapters. I got a review asking if I would consider expanding it and I thought about it and I will as long as it's ok it's about their married life. If I can figure out how to put up a poll on the subject I will…if not…I'm sorry. ~Serene Cullen


	7. Preparation

Preparation

"Jade!" Cat yelled frantically "it's almost time for our hair appointments and you aren't down here!"

Tori checked her watch again "I'll go start the car," she said rushing outside.

"Sorry," Jade said coming down the stairs as Tori shut the door. "I didn't feel well," she confessed.

"Do you feel ok now?" Cat asked concerned.

"Ya."

"It's probably just butterflies Jade," Cat said rubbing her friend's arm. "Everything will go perfect you'll see."

"Ya," Jade nodded nervously as they went out to the car. Tori sped to the hair salon so they were there on time. Tori and Jade were seated instantly while Cat's girl finished up her previous client.

Tori's hair was straightened to a T how Cat's usually was and then twisted into elegant knots. Cat's hair was pinned up against her head and two strands were left loose on either side of her face. Jade's hair was curled and then brought up into the center so it was half up and half down.

"You look beautiful," Tori said hugging the cold girl.

"Time to go or we'll be late," Jade said as the girls hurried to the castle that Jade's father had rented.

"Part of me is surprised he didn't just buy it," Cat giggled as they walked into the girls dressing room.

"He wanted to," Jade sighed exasperated. "But I told him I'd have nothing to do with a castle and it would be a stupid purchase. He only conceded after I let him buy me and Beck another car."

"I see," Tori said enviously. "Oh here are our dresses Cat," Tori said handing Cat hers. Cat and Tori's dresses were a stunning shade of midnight black, because Jade couldn't handle no black in her wedding at all. They had several straps roaming the neck area keeping the dress up and they were very tight fitted. In order to make Jade's short wedding dress fit in better their dresses were also short.

The two got dressed quickly before going over to Jade to assist her. They helped her with zipping it up and making sure every detail was just perfect. Cat even had to whip out a needle and sew a little piece differently. Of course the rose on the side had gotten dyed and it actually looked right at home on the stunning dress.

Then Tori did Jade's makeup and Cat put Jade's silver heels on and that was them ready. _Now_ Jade thought _all I have to do is say 'I do'…I'd so better not forget my lines_. She chuckled inwardly.


	8. Reception

Reception

The ceremony went beautifully as well as perfectly. Jade didn't even trip which she was almost sure she was going to. She had whispered "I do" and blushed when he'd kissed her officially making her Jadelyn Carly Oliver. Among other unexpected events Harmony had shown up. At first Jade had suspected her to stand and say she objected to the union and some of the guests were looking forward to it to see the ensuing fight. However to everyone's surprise Harmony simply sat in her seat and allowed the ceremony to go on as planned.

"I love you," Beck whispered to his new wife as he held her hand and they led the procession into the castle. The ballroom was huge and elaborately decorated. There was more black than most of the guests were expecting but it put a smile on the bride's face and that's all Beck needed.

"When did you do this?" Jade asked looking at the mixing white and black decorations.

"I ordered them secretly and asked Andre, Robbie, Trina, and Tori to help set it up before the ceremony." She leaned up and kissed him softly. "And he continued I know someone was pissed off at me for being really insensitive when she first got back. Not to mention ruining all the plans we'd made for prom so," he opened a curtain to the driveway and the limo they had designed together sat out from.

"Beck," she gushed touching her gloved hands softly to his face. "It's gorgeous, the whole thing is gorgeous. I love you."

He leant down and kissed her "your gorgeous."

Maybe he did understand her, Jade thought as he took her hand and led her to the main table. Maybe there was such a thing as one heart in two bodies, as soul mates. And maybe just maybe she'd found hers. Of course Beck never got to know that but Jade smiled to herself as she allowed the realization to settle in, take root, and begin to blossom.

Cat stood up and gave a wonderful toast to the new couple even though it was supposed to be Andre's job. Everyone clapped and cheered and enjoyed the apple cider since if the wedding couple couldn't drink no one could.

"The first song is about to start," Beck whispered in Jade's ear as she finished eating. Her eyes froze and she looked at him unhappy.

"I don't like dancing," she complained.

"You'll look beautiful though," he said removing both of their napkins from their laps and taking her hand. He led her to the dance floor and swooped into a low bow and kissed her hand "may I have this dance my lady?"

She nodded feeling light headed suddenly. He took one of her hands in his and the other naturally guided itself to his shoulder. He pulled her waist to his and held her close. The song didn't matter neither did the snapping pictures that blinded them about 380 times. All that mattered was that they were together and they could be forever now.

After the first song was the father daughter dance and Jade reluctantly went from Beck to her father. He had chosen the song My Little Girl by Tim McGraw. If Jade wasn't such a tough girl she might have cried but she didn't however she was extremely touched by her father's choice.

As that song ended other couples were allowed to come onto the dance floor. Tori and Andre danced together, Robbie asked Harmony to dance and she had agreed though her eyes lingered on Beck. One of Johnny's friends asked Cat to dance and she had squealed and then agreed.

"Tonight was perfect," Beck whispered to his bride as he carried her out into the limo.

"Tonight hasn't even started," Jade said smirking seductively at him.

Truth be told Beck's mind hadn't even gone on the track before now but now that he thought about it he was excited. He tapped on the window separating the back of the limo from the driver and it rolled down. "4596 Raspberry Lane," he recited their new address "and step on it."


	9. Alyssa

Alyssa

"Jade," Beck cooed to his bride who was still asleep.

"Shut up Beck," she answered coldly not turning around.

"But Jade," Beck whined again.

"Beck I'm tiered you kept me up until two o'clock this morning doing…things!" she finally exclaimed.

"I know," Beck said cuddling into the bare neck of his lover. "But it's morning now and we have to get up."

"Why? Who says?"

"I says," he chuckled kissing her cheek. "We got home and were…busy so we didn't open any of our presents and we have to write thank you cards."

"I'll open you write," Jade said throwing the covers off and grabbing his shirt from the ground. She pulled it over her head and decided she was covered enough. Beck sat beside her on the floor of their bedroom.

She reached for the first one "Tori," she read aloud and Beck took note of it. She tore the paper open and saw the yin yang dish set she had coveted in the store.

"That's sweet," Beck said kissing her cheek.

"Fine she gets a thank you card," Jade complained.

"They all get thank you cards," he said chuckling lightly at her as she groaned in annoyance.

"But that's so much writing," she whined.

"I'll do all the writing then," he concluded kissing her cheek lightly.

"But then I'll feel useless," she said lying back in his lap staring up at him.

"Well then my queen," Beck said pulling her fully into his lap and kissing the top of her head. "Why don't you cook me a wonderful breakfast and I'll write them out on the bar top."

"I can do that," Jade said smiling at him.

"Perfect then why don't you finish opening those because I'm _starving_," he said as she got up.

When Jade had finished opening and Beck had finished writing the two went down stairs holding hands happily. "Is this going to get weird?" Jade asked as they walked into the kitchen.

"Weird like how?" Beck said.

"Like we've never _really_ lived together before and I don't know what if our relationship-" before Jade could finish someone knocked. "I'll get it," Jade said walking over to the door. She opened it and there stood Alyssa Vaun with a bunch of large scary looking security guards behind her.

"I believe you want to invite me in," Alyssa said crossing her bony arms.

"I don't want to do anything of the sort."

"Who's there babe?" Beck called from the kitchen.

"Hello Beck," Alyssa swooned shoving Jade from the doorway and walking in. She walked past the complaining Jade and into the kitchen where she found Beck. "Hi," she cooed to Beck.

He turned and saw Alyssa there and looked at her shocked. "I didn't think Jade would let you in even if you did come for a visit."

"I didn't," Jade said heading to the fridge and grabbing some frozen peas and putting them on her eye.

"Babe," Beck said getting off his bar stool and going over to her.

"I'm fine," she answered annoyed "just get her out of my house."

"Be nice darling," Beck said kissing her cheek. "There's no harm in letting her stay for a bit," he said.

Jade glared at Alyssa who only smirked in response. Then Jade noticed Alyssa rake her eyes up and down Beck. Jade snarled and grabbed Beck's arm dragging him and his only in boxers self, up the stairs.


	10. Daring

Daring

Beck walked back down to where Alyssa was downstairs. He left a grumpy Jade sitting in their bathtub.

"Hi Alyssa sorry to be so rude, I didn't realize I was in boxers and my wife pointed it out. She's still upstairs, forgive me but she's not feeling well."

"I'm sure," Alyssa chuckled. "I'm sure she isn't. But since that's the case how about I take over and make you some yummy breakfast?" Alyssa smiled flirtatiously.

"I actually don't know how Jade was going to make breakfast I don't think we have any food," Beck lied.

"Well I'll see if I can dig something up," she said going into the fridge and finding some fruit. She went to work cutting it up and putting it into a bowl. "Fruit salad?" she offered to Beck who had resumed his seat on the barstool.

"Uh sure," he accepted awkwardly.

"Wonderful," she said smiling and setting the plate down in front of him.

They both suddenly heard footsteps on the stairs and Alyssa 'tripped' and fell onto Beck's lap.

"Beck!" Jade called as she entered the kitchen. She found Beck holding Alyssa and both of them on the floor. She didn't stare at the scene for no more than a minute before running from the house incrediably pissed and hurt. There went the self control she had with Harmony.

"Jade!" Beck yelled running out behind her.

She ran down the street still though, even in her bare feet she ran.

"Jade!" Beck called again running faster to catch her.

She didn't slow down like he'd hoped but he finally caught her arm and snagged her back to him. "Let me go!" she yelled turning a few of the neighbors heads. "Let me go you cold hearted son of a-"

"Nothing happened with Alyssa Jade! She fell and I caught her that's it. Baby I love you."

"No you don't! I told you not to invite her in but you did anyways!"

"Baby!" Beck called as she shoved him away and ran again. He sighed and ran his hand threw his hair. She'd calm down, but she needed time. She needed Jade time and although that usually meant Jade&Beck time this time it meant just Jade. He slowly walked back to the house where he found Alyssa waiting in his doorstep looking worried.

"Is she alright?" Alyssa asked.

"She'll be fine," Beck said exasperated. "She just needs time to scream and yell."

"I see," Alyssa said. She pulled him inside and sat him on the couch. He didn't notice her moving around his house, shutting the doors, and locking them. He didn't see her tell her guards to go up to the bedroom.

He did notice when she climbed onto his lap though. "Alyssa?" he questioned alarmed.

"Sh," she cooed softly touching her finger to his lips. "It'll be fine, you can tell me everything. You can lose yourself in me and forget all the pain and stress she causes you. We could share tonight, even just tonight."

Beck didn't say anything as her glossy red lips crept towards his.


	11. Married Life

Married Life

Beck stared at her lips worried and his face contorted into one of discomfort. Suddenly Alyssa yelped as her hair was pulled back. "It's called adultery now," the voice of his lovely wife said as she kept a firm grip on Alyssa's hair.

"Let me go!" Alyssa screamed.

Jade pulled her back by it and shoved her towards the door. "Get out of my house or else," she hissed.

"Or else what?" Alyssa asked in a low voice.

"You don't want to find out," Jade said as she opened the door and shoved Alyssa out of it. "You body guards get out to!" she yelled up the stairs. They all rushed out and Jade shut the door and locked it behind her. She then went to the back and locked the sliding glass door too.

"Jade," Beck said getting up and following her.

"What?" she asked going over to their sink and washing some meat.

"What's that for?" he asked nervously.

"Dinner, I need to leave it out all day for it to have the right flavor."

"I see, so what's wrong?"

She set the meat down and looked at him with indifferent eyes. "Listen Beck I know that you didn't actually kiss her but that's only because I came in. If I hadn't you would have kissed her and I just wish you'd stop flirting."

"I didn't flirt with her!" he defended. She gave him a 'really' look "I let her in but I didn't flirt. I'm sorry I didn't push her off but, I don't know I just froze."

She looked at him "it's whatever," she told him going back to her meat.

"Jade it's not whatever."

"Beck I don't feel like fighting and that's what it's going to turn into if we talk about this."

"Ya it would have turned into a fight when we were in high school but now we're married and we need to deal with our problems. We can't just ignore our problems babe we need to talk about it."

"Beck we are _still_ in high school."

"I know but we're also married. We need to handle this like grown-ups. Here how about this, if you're getting mad then tap the spoon to your temple. If I'm getting mad I'll kiss the spoon. That way we can do this without yelling."

Jade paused to think about his proposal before removing a spoon from their silverware drawer and setting it in the middle of their table. "You start," she told him.

"Well ok why are you mad?"

"Because you didn't do anything when she went to kiss you."

"That's understandable."

"So what are you going to do?'

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what are you going to do if it happens again? I mean I might not always be there to pull some slut off your lap."

"I know," he said looking down. "I'll be better," he whispered.

Jade sighed "even though that's a very weak response I'll accept it." She stood and went over to the island, she took out numerous ingredients from the fridge and cabinet and set them on the island.

"What's all that stuff for?" Beck asked wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his head on her shoulder.

"I'm going to make us lunches this week. That way we don't have to buy from the school anymore."

"The school has good food though," he said.

Her hands stopped moving and she grabbed a sandwich from her pile of food and shoved it in his face.

"What was that for?" he asked upset as she walked away up the stairs.

"So," Jade said a perfectly controlled scowl on her face "the grub truck has better food than I can make?"

"Baby that's not what I was saying," Beck said chasing her up the stairs. "It just looked like it was a lot of work for you," he confessed "I didn't want to give you extra work if you didn't want it."

"I want to do nice stuff for you," she told him.

"I know I'm sorry I'm really glad you're making lunch for me," he said pulling her down the two stairs she had ascended and into his arms.

"You don't get lunches," she told him.

"Wait huh?"

"Yup I get my lunches and you get grub truck," she stuck her tongue out as he pouted.

"That's mean Jaddie," he said capturing her lips before she could protest the nickname.


	12. BBQ

BBQ

"He did what?" Cat asked walking with Jade to the grill and giggling.

"He called me _Jaddie_," Jade said sticking her tongue out. "I still can't believe he would come up with such a horrible name."

"It's cute," Cat said giggling and sitting down in a lawn chair next to Jade's grill.

"Here meanie," Jade said handing the steaks to Beck, he really was the better cook.

"You can't still be mad about that Jade," Andre said.

"Oh great he told you about it," Jade glared at Beck and flicked his ear.

"Ow babe that stuff hurts you know," he said putting some steaks on the grill.

"I know it hurts, do you know what else hurts? Horrid nicknames that make me feel ugly," Jade said making a face at him.

"How does Jaddie make you feel ugly?" he asked "it's cute."

"Oh my goodness sis he calls you Jaddie!" Harmony snickered sitting beside Robbie.

"Shut it!" Jade screamed her cheeks flaming up. "See what you did," Jade said rounding on Beck.

"Oh dear I'm going to die," Beck said shoving the spatula he was using for the steaks into Andre's hand. He playfully ran from his angry wife.

"I've got you now," Jade yelled and jumped through the air. Jade's arms wrapped right around Beck's waist and the couple went flying into the pool. Beck laughed as the two surfaced and even Jade smiled.

Beck picked Jade up bridal style and carried her out of the pool soaking wet. Jade kissed Beck softly as he set her down on the dry concrete.

"You two are such a cute couple!" Cat squealed.

"Thanks," Beck said.

"Hey guys the food's ready," Andre said taking the food off the grill.

"Go sit," Jade ordered helping Beck plate the food herself. "This is my first house party and I wanna do the work," she said.

"Ok, ok I got it," Andre said going to sit down under the patio table Beck and Jade had bought and furnished.

"Here," Jade said setting plates down in front of everyone and sitting down to eat with them herself.

**AN: Ok so I'm officially back on the story of Jade Oliver. I have no idea what I'm going to do with it yet but here's the newest chapter. I know I said I'd rewrite it all but to be honest that's a lot of work I really don't feel like doing. Sorry. ^/^**


	13. Police

Police

Jade was enjoying her first house party with everyone. Even Harmony was staying out of the way of her and Beck's new life. A knock came on the door though and Jade excused herself not expecting the world to flip flop in front of her. As she left Beck grabbed her wrist and kissed her sweetly.

Jade opened the door and saw two police officers standing at her door. She looked up at them nervously "hello officers," she greeted. "Can I help you?"

"We're looking for Miss Jadelyn West," one officer said.

"I'm Jadelyn Oliver, I was formerly Jadelyn West I was recently married to Beckett Oliver. Can I help you officers?"

"We need you to testify in a case we've been working on Miss Oliver."

Jade looked at the cops curious. "What case could I possibly be involved in?" Jade asked looking at the two warily.

"We have arrested Nathan Curtis for the shooting which landed you in a coma Mrs. Oliver."

"Babe?" Beck's voice came from the sliding glass door.

"Here babe," Jade called. "And how can I help at all?"

"If you could ID him it would help us a lot."

"Jade what's going on?" Beck asked coming up behind her.

"These police officers want me to testify against Nathan Curtis. He's the one who shot me while trying to shoot Harmony."

"I'm sorry who?" the police quickly asked.

"My sister, Harmony. He was aiming the gun at her but I got in the way."

"We need to speak to her right away. She would have a better idea of what the man looked like and a positive photo id will help the case tremendously."

"She's here, she's in the back you can go and speak with her if you'd like," Beck opened the door wider for the officers. He pointed them towards the back and they went. Jade closed the front door and went to follow the officers when Beck took her by the waist. "Are you ok?" he asked softly.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"That was a hard time for us," Beck said. "If you don't want to talk about it with anyone I don't want anyone telling you you have to."

Jade snorted and rolled her eyes "like anyone could make me do something I don't want to." She paused "still thanks for worrying babe," he kissed her lightly.

**AN: That's it for chapter 13 I hope you guys like it and I'll try to keep updates frequent. Please review and check out my forum: Moving Victorious Up. It has some contests and I'm looking for someone to adopt my It Might Be Perfect BADE story. Check it out guys.**


End file.
